Vengeance
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Regina begged Robin not to do this to her. She pleaded, she cried, she even offered up her body to him if he would stop this madness. But Robin rebuked her advances, ignored her tears and dragged her into this apocalyptic hell kicking and screaming. OQ Holiday Prompt 15


I own no one but my own people

God how Regina Mills hated Robin Hood. Hated him. Loathed him. DESPISED his very existence. How could she have ever fallen for this 'man'? This despicable human being who only wanted to torture her and use her for his own twisted amusement?

She begged him not to do this to her. She pleaded, she cried, she she even offered up her body to him if he would stop this madness but Robin, for the first time, rebuked her advances and ignored her tears and dragged her into this apocalyptic hell kicking and screaming.

Robin had even used her son and even Roland against her. Her own son to force her, to manipulate her into this situation. How dare he use Henry like that? How dare Robin rope her son into this scheme to hurt her?

In the beginning it wasn't as bad as her fears had made it out to be. It had been almost enjoyable. But that had quickly changed. As the day dragged on, she was cold, she was hungry, he had allowed her no necessities outside of what HE believed she needed… Told her it would 'ruin the experience'.

Robin hadn't even allowed Regina her own wardrobe and she was forced to wear what he had chosen for her.

She thought he had loved her. She thought he had cared for her but as she looked at the outfits he had chosen for her to wear, she knew it was all a lie. Robin, Roland, even her son, her beloved Little Prince, laughed at the Queens misfortune the whole day… The torture was never ending.

The night was Hell. Pure and utter Hell. No. Actual hell would have been better. Strange sounds and howls and noises surrounded her, frightened her, made her cling to the satanic man who brought her out here of all people for safety. He laughed at her. That laugh she had once found so beautiful and angelic now only cruel and mocking.

Her sleeping quarters was as hard and cold and not only his warm embrace could bring her comfort. Not anymore.

Regina had made the mistake of leaving her sanctuary for the untamed wild that first night. He had taken her outside of the magical sanctuary of Storybrooke so she had no magic to light her way so she was forced to use a more modern method to illuminate her path.

She tripped once in the darkness on her way back to her camp, landing face first in shrubbery and leaves. Cursing Robin and this seemingly never ending torture, the Queen, having fallen so far, got back up and made her way back to the purgatory that awaited her, praying to the Gods of this land to end her suffering and finally ease her torment…

—

"Regina?" Robin called out as he rapped on the side of their tent. The gorgeous smells of nature and the the smoke from the campfire surrounding them, the ground of their campsite still damp with morning dew.

It had taken a bit of arm twisting on his, Henry and Roland's part but the three of them finally convinced the usually indoorsy Queen to go camping outside of Storybrooke.

He rapped on the side of their tent again, taking care not to be too loud as to wake up Henry and Roland asleep in the other tent seeing as how they hadn't gone to bed until well past midnight.

"Regina, I got coffee started if you wanted to have a cup before the boys woke up." No answer. "Regina?"

Robin unzipped the tent and crouched as he walked in. "You alright?"

She offered no answer as she turned to him, a dangerous icy glare in her eyes and Robin had to bite back a laugh as he looked over his Queen.

Regina was wearing the "dreadful" tan cargo shorts and that 'hideously unattractive' blue flannel he had gotten her for this trip that she assured would be engulfed in a ball of flames the moment they crossed the town line and her magic entire upper body was covered with the telltale red splotches that came from falling into a batch of poison ivy along with the unattractive pinkish blots of calamine lotion.

"Robin," she snarled when he began to shake due to the laughter he was holding back.

"Yes, Regina?"

"When we get back to Storybrooke I'm turning you into a tree. I am then going to chop down said tree and then turn you into firewood. I will use that firewood to burn down every last campsite in this realm. So congratulations, Robin Hood. You're officially responsible for destroying the great outdoors for everyone in the world."

"My apologies to everyone in the world then. Do," he coughed to cover up his laugh. "Forgive me, M'lady. Do you want me to drive you back home?"

"Right… Now…" she hissed dangerously, slapping at a mosquito that had found it way into the tent.

"I'll wake Henry up and tell him to watch Roland while I give you a lift back."

Sure enough ten minutes later Regina's bag was in the trunk of her car and they were on the road, the Queen brooding silently the whole way back to Storybrooke.

"I am sorry you didn't have a better time," Robin told her when they finally approached the town line. "I just wanted to share the forest with you."

Regina said nothing. Then, suddenly, a snake like slick smile grew on her lips as she slowly turned to him, frightening the man sitting beside her.

"That's alright, Robin." The time of her voice suggested, however, that everything was NOT alright. "But you have to realize what you feel for noisy crowds, I feel for the outdoors."

"I understand, M'lady. But I should be heading back now, I promised the boys I'd take them fishing."

"Of course, Robin. Enjoy the rest of your trip…"

She climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag before she leaned into the car. "You know what this did do though? This gave me the PERFECT idea for what we're going to do for our next holiday, and I'm sure the boys will LOVE it."

"Oh? What's that, my love?"

The Queens devilish smile grew, the pink and red splotches on her face making her all the more insane. "New Years in Time Square."

Dread and fear filled the outlaws face.

No… no, she wouldn't. She couldn't. His soulmate would not be that cruel to him… right?

A quick kiss on the cheek, a goodbye said in a devious tone that cemented that she was not joking in the least and she crossed the town line.

God how Robin Hood hated Regina Mills…

Please Review!


End file.
